Sakura and the Demon girl
by sugersuger
Summary: An demon from the future when konha is destroyed wants to help Sakura become stronger. And goes back in time to do so. Rated to be safe. Spoiler warning.
1. Chapter 1

Yukis POV

I look out over the destroyed konoha from the tree im sitting in. Nothings left. Just an big crater with tents around. I brush my brown hair out of my eyes and continue to reading the feelings of the hardworking shinobis. Since I become an demon I have bin able to read what people feel and wish. I take out my white flute from my dark-blue bag and starts playing. The humans cant hear it. To them its a whisper in the wind. I continue to play as I read their wishes. There is a blonde boy with whiskers on each cheek. He wants to become Hokage and recognized of everybody .But its the girl walking beside him that catches my attention. She has pink hair and green eyes but its not that that is so interesting about her. She wants to become stronger so she can protect her friends. I don't know why but I want to help that girl. Maybe because she resembles me when I was human. Then I decide it. I'm going back in time to help this girl and change the future of konoha. I put my flute back in my bag and takes out a scroll. Demon timejutsu its written on it and I open it and starts forming seals. Its starts to glow and everything goes black.

The time for Sakuras first day in academy.

Sakuras POV

Its my first day at ninja-academi and im really exited. I have an black t-shirt with slashes on the sleeves and shorts. My mom walks behind me as we arrive at the academy. When we can see Iruka-sensei and the rest of my class my mom gives me an hug and starts walking back home. Im about to go to Iruka-sensei and the my class when i hear an muffled sound. I become curios and start walking to the tree where the sound come from.

Yukis POV

When i wake upp all i can see is a fense and som buches. Im resting against a tree. When I take a closer look at my surroundings I see that im in the yard of the ninja academy. I'm still a little fuzzy from the time travel. I feel the pink-haired girls chakra signature come closer so I do an jutsu that makes me look like an about 5 ear old girl. No its time to put my plan to work. I have a black cloak with a hood and a mask that covers my forehead and from my chin to my nose. I have it to cover the demon tattoo on my forehead. I step out from behind the tree to meet the pink-haired girl I decided to help. -Whats your name girl? I ask her.

She takes a few step backwards out of surprise and trips on a root.

-My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, she says.

-Who are you, are you in the ninja-academy, Sakura asks.

-My name is Yuki Hoshiyama,and no Im not in the ninja-academy but I may try to come in, I answer.

-Lets be friends,I say eye smiling like kakashi does reaching out my hand for her to grab.

-I have to go to my class now,she says as I help her up.

-I see you after academy, I say.

She smiles to me and starts walking against the rest of the class. I do a some hand-signs and disappear in a dark blue cloud. I have tings to say to the sandaime hokage.

I appear in front of the hokage-tower and walks up the stairs to the sandaimes office. Two ANBU-guards stops me in front of the door. I tell them that I have to talk to the hokage about my ninja-academy enrolling and they let me pass. - I haven't seen you before girl whats your name,he asks as I step in his office. Its much cleaner than I remember. Since Tsunade become hokage the desk where covered with scrolls for her. I take off my mask and he gasps when he sees my demon tattoo.

-What do you want demon? He asks calmly.

-I want you to enroll me to the ninja-academy, I have some things to take care of, I state emotionlesly.

-Why shuold I help you,he asks motioning the ANBU-guards to be ready.

-Becouse I have an ice-jutsu powerfull enough to freeze this hole village, I ansver.

I didint really want to have to threaten him but there where no way he would let me in the academy if I just asked. They would want to know witch village I came from and other information I cant give them sience im not suppouse to be dead in this time.

-Yuki is not your real name, is it, he asked a bit curios.

-No, I ansvered.

-I will enroll you att the academy as you wished,he ansvered.

I turned around to walk out. I saw in the corner of my eye how the ANBU-guards charged at me. I freezed my hands an taked and broke their katanas as if their where thootpicks.

-And one more thing, I say. He looks at me. -If anyone get to know about me being a demon, you are the first who got to suffer I say and walks out.

I walk out of the hokage tower out of the konoha gates. And in in the woods surrounding konoha. I stop in the middle of an clearing doing some hand-signs whispering Ice demon palace jutsu slamming my fist to the ground. Out of the ground growd an traditional japanese house. That looked like to be made of wood but in reality it was 100% ice. My sister Haku had developed this jutsu when traveling with Zabusa. I walk in the house and takes of my ninja-sandals before getting up on the tatami mat. I went for the cooking spot to make some tea. It was always a little could in this house but I guess its becouse its made of ice.

Sakuras POV

Im walking home feeling a little sad. The others in my class hade just maked fun of my forehead. In the classroom Iruka-sensei stopped them of cuorse. But when we got out on the schoolyard thei just comtinued. Atleast I have two friends, Ino Yamanaka and Yuki Hoshiyama. We had got some homework that I intended to do before looking for Yuki. Its something mystic about her. I open the door. -Tadaimasu, I say and step in. No one ansvers. Moms is at work at this time. And dad sayd he got a mission yesterday that needed him to go outside the village. He wont come home for atleast one month.

When im done with my homework I go outside looking for Yuki. I am surprised when I find her outside my house. -Hi Yuki, I greet her.

-Hi Sakura, She ansvers.

-How was it in academy, she asked.

I tell her everything about the other students bulluing me. Ino my friend. And Naruto the prankster. She is my friend after all and I feel I can trust her.

-Are you starting academy? I ask her.

She nods. -Yes, tommorow , she anvers.

-Cool, then I can intruduse you to Ino, I say smiling.

-wanna go to my house training for academy she asks and I nod agreeing following her out of the village into the forest and there in middle of the forest where a lagre traditional japanese house. -Wow, I gasps. She just smiles.

-Are your parents home I ask.

-No, they had missions to attend, she anvers as she open the slide door and does a handsign to de-activate the traps that tehere is in the lagre house. We go trough the kiktchen area to an garden in middle of the house. Theres an Zen-garden and an training ground.

Yukis POV

I leave Sakura on the training ground to get some scrolls when I feel two chakra signs coming this way. Two jounins appear infront of me. The first have brown above shoulder length hair and the other dark brown. They both where their hitae-ates as scarfs on their head.

-Hey kid,the first says, the hokage wants to see you tommorov. Its important, he adds. And they both disapear as fast as they came. I take the scrolls that I need and walk back to Sakura. I take out an paper sheet. -With this I can feel what element your chakra is, I say and put the piece of paper in her palm. I put my hand under her and conrolls her chakra flow in the paper. She had alredy good chakra paths for an 5 yer old becouse atleast one of her parents where ninjas and all the training she did today. My eyes viden when I see what happens to the paper. On it appear an black ying yang symbol. This girls mutch more interesting then I tought. I never met annyone other with ying yang element before other than me. -What does this mean? She asks me curiosly.

-It means that I have more to teatch you then I first belived, ansver.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little shorter but i have ben busy latly.

Yukis POV

I stand up and open an old looking scroll. I putt it down on the ground so she could see it.

-This is an scroll that you can seal things in, I say unsealing it with an flow motion.

Two stone looking things appear in my palm. One white and one black.

-This while help you with your chakra control, It only work on your kind of chakra,i say and put the stones in her hands.

-How do i use them, she asks.

-Put the black in your right hand and the white in your left and focus your chakraflow, the stones will help you, I say.

Sakuras POV

I focus my chakra to flow trough my body like my dad had teatched me. Yuki was right the stones made it much easier. My body starts to glow white and I feel how my chakra flow becomes stronger. -You can stop now, Yuki says and I stop and immediately my body goes back to normal.

-Good, lets try something else, she says and goes out to the lake. I follow her curios about whats gonna happen next. -Now we are gonna train chakra control since your chakra flow is so good, she says and step out on the lake. I see with wide eyes as she stays on the surface.

-You can do this by sending out an steady flow of chakra in the water but its better to just let it flow through your chakra paths, she says and motion me to follow her on to the water. I focus on my chakra flow again and step on the water. When I slowly starts to sink I focus harder and again my body starts to glow white.

Yuki seems to be pleased with my progress as I finally am abell to stay completely on the surface.

-This will do for today, she says and I step onto dry land again. I'm exhausted and trip on my own legs on my way to the house.

-Lets drink some tea, she says and help me up.

I nod and we walk to the kitchen area I saw wen we come in. We sit down and take some tea that she had made while I trained. We drink oer tea in silence and then I have to leave.

When I am finally home I see my mother shes outside of my house.

-Hi , I greet.

-Where have you been Sakura, she asks.

-With my friend Yuki, I answer and walk in.

-Your exhausted what have you done, she asks stopping me from walking in to my room.

-Training, I simply answer.

She isint totally stratified with that answer but let me proceed to my room.

When I am inside my room I lay down and fall asleep.

Yukis POV

It must be faith that we met. She is more like me than I first thought. With a little training she could be my partner. She has the right chakra and the white side even. Together we could do jutsus powerful enough to destroy hole cities. But shes still human. If I train her chakra its probably gonna mutate to demon chakra like my did. My chakra mutated when I was twelve and I become an demon. I flinch at the memory. My village had abounded and tried to kill me when they found out that I was an demon.

Flashback

Its a full war going on between iwa- and tsuki gakure. Tsukigakure had lived hidden from others villages in years but one iwa ninja had found the village and started a war against us. I stand guarding the village from the expected attack of the Iwa nins. My comrades Ichigo and Hanamaru stands beside me tense looking. Then we hear it the sounds of many ninjas running this way cant be mistaken. When we can see them we start forming seals. I do an water jutsu as my comrades do electricity jutsus giving effectively killing off the attacking ninjas. But an new wave of enemies starts coming as we do handsingns to repeat what we did just some roots come dragging away Ichigo and Hanamaru. They starts strangling them as I helplessly watch. I see around to see somebody to help but everybody is busy with their fights. I feel how I become angrier and how more chakra starts running thought my chakra paths. I accept that power happily. I charge at them with newfound power. The ground freeze under my feets. Unknown to me a ying and yang symbol appear on my forehead. I hit the ninja that controls the root jutsu and form some dark katanas. I don't know how I did it but something inside me know what to do so I follow that instinct. I fall beck in an fighting stance. Then I start to see odd things. Like a shadow before everyone that I see. I look in the puddle of water and back on me look two fully developed charingans. My chains of thought are abortively broken when a explosion rings beside me. I jump away just in time to avoid the pressure wave. I focus my chakra in my hands and punch the ground. Dark tentacles starts grow out of the ground killing off every Iwa ninja that dared to attack the village. My village. But some of the ninjas had hide in the shadows and now they attacked with full force. I take my katanas swiftly killing them. My comrades look with big eyes as the girl who doesn't even spar full out in fear to hurt her comrades kill of a hole army. I can see fear and confusion in they eyes. When we are shore that there is no more Iwa ninjas left. The Tsukikage speaks up. - You demon are not welcome anymore in over village.

I am surprised to be left by my village. Anger velds up and I run away. I don't know where to go but I have to go now. I wonder if Ichigo and Hanamaru will miss me.

Back to Yuki

I look in the mirror. Two back eyes look back at me. It toke me some time to figure out why I had the sharingan. Long time ago there was a war between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas the reason have a long time ago been forgotten but the hate is still there even if it is hidden. The hate is in´t openly showed but they don´t exactly like eatchother. It was in the end of the war, I don't know the details bur apparently the Hyuugas had done something that the Uchihas did in´t like and the later had attacked . In middle of the fight twin girls where born in the Uchiha district. I don't know who the other was but I was the one. The thing was that my sister had the byakugan. When it was discovered it was obvious that over father was Hyuuga. Who it was I never find out. In shame we where leaved in the middle of the forest as long from eatchother that we could come at a short time so nobody vould discover that we where siblings. But when the genes of the byakugan and the sharingan where combined it created an chakra that if trained would mutate to demon chakra. The first Tsukikage found me and taked me under his wings. I didn't know anything about my parents before I leaved the village. Something inside me hopes that this is my sister that where send in time to live an normal live without hating Uchihas and Hyuugas. There is only one way to find out. I have to test if she has the byakugan. I dont plan to tell her about it but I know that I sooner ore later have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everybody that readead. You can sugest pairings by commenting, it can be any pairing. I know that it took a long time but i vill try to be faster with next.

Yukis POV

I am walking in the woods on my way to the academy. I hear some noise on and turn only to be eye to eye with a woman with black hair.

-What do you want, I ask not even flinching to the could steel against my neck. In my mind I am making a plan to come out of this situation without attracting to much attention and still make it in time to academy. The woman seems a little startled by my calmness butt regain her composer fast.

-I am ninja from Yukigakure. If you want your village to stay safe you will do exactly as I say tells the girl.

I nod, in my mind planning how to escape this situation. I do a replacement jutsu without doing handsigns and freeze her to the ground. I put my palm on her forehead and lock away all that happened since she stepped out from her village. And replace it with new. I leave her there and starts walk to konohagakure. I don't want to be late for my first day in the academy. I know it maybe had been best to kill her but I cant make myself to do it. My sensei would have been disappointed.

Sakuras POV

I wake up to sun shining trough the window to my bedroom. I look lazily at the clock but jump fast out from the bed when I see what it shows. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. I dress kilocycle and take a rice ball and hurry to the academy. I wonder how Yuri will do in the academy. I hope Yuri and Ino get along. I smile at the blooming sakura trees. I have a feeling that this day will be a good one. I open the classroom door and hope that the bullies wont see me. My prayers aren't answered cause the second I step in the room I hear.

-Look guys there comes the forehead girl, some boy say.

His followers laugh and I do my best to ignore them by looking down on the floor. Suddenly somebody says: Let her be. I look up to see Yuki and Ino. What are you gonna do to stop us, a boy ask.

-Yes you are just girls, small weak girls another shant. I see with big eyes as the look on the boys faces turn terrified. They start to shiver with fear and back fast away.

-What did you do to them I ask as I watch the terrified boys go to their places.

-Genjutsu, answer Yuki.

-Cool, you can already some jutsus, are you from a clan, Ino asks.

-No, Yuki answer and take a seat in the middle row.

I sit beside her and Ino beside me and then we wait for Iruka to come.

Irukas POV

I enter the classroom and everyone turn silent. I look over the pupils seated in the classroom and sigh. Naruto is late as normal.

-Hi class, today where having an new student to wore class. Yuki Hiroshima would you stand up.

A brown haired girl with a mask stands up.

-Okay sit down, today we are gonna read about Chakra control.

The class sigh.

-Troublesome, Shikamaru says and falls asleep.

-Everybody take out your scrolls, I say. Everybody expect the still asleep Shikamaru proceed.

-Yaaa Iruka-sense!, screams an all too familiar voice.

-Naruto, sit down, I say.

Naruto pouts and sits down to an empty table. I continue with the lesson.

-Okay class after a short rest we will continue with kunai and shuriken practice. The students exit the classroom leaving it empty. I go to my table and starts doing some paperwork.

Yukis POV

I cant say that I listened to what Iruka said on the lesson. I know much more about chakra control than him. Nothing here is like in Tsukigakure. But ower village was and is rather poor. It was a really easygoing village until the the great ninja war. I don't remember much about it because I was just 10 when I leaved it. After that my Haku found me and took me to her clan. It wasn't until after two years that I found out that Haku was a boy. But I didn't stop calling him my sister. There I learned Icejutsus. I still remember the day that he told me that he wanted to experience the world outside the clan. I helped him with a jutsu that would make him look younger and gradually become older. That was a rarely used jutsu that we usually used on really long espionage missions. After that he ran away and last I heard he had gone with some Zabusa.

-Hey Yuki are you even lisentig to what we are saying? Ino asks.

-Sorry can you repeat, I say blankly.

-I'm gonna help my mom in the flower-shop after academy and wondered if you would help me? She asks.

-Sorry I cant, I have things to do today, I answer.

The second meeting with the Hokage. Nothing I looked forward to. I wonder what he has to say.

A bell rings telling that the break is ower. We walks to the training ground where Iruka-sensei already stands.

-This is a kunai he says and shows it to the class. Everybody is looking at it with fascination and I am trying not to look so bored as I feel.

After the class I go to the hokage tower. I feel a little nervous but do not let it show. The guards let me in immediately. I look straight in his eyes taking over a poker-face my sensei would have been proud of.

-I don't know what you want demon but I tell you this we are gonna stop you, he say.

I look silently how he seems to be thinking hardly before he say: since we don't have any choice now you can stay.

-If you don't have anything other to say I have things to do, I say and steps for the door.

He stay silent and I walk out. I walk behind a corner, and qiucly teleport home.

I slid slowly down the wall putting my hands to my head. A headache is slowly developing I know exactly what that means. I just hope that it will be over till tomorrow.

Sakuras POV

After I helped Ino in the Flowers-hop I walk home. I see my mother at our doorstep. Her eyes are red and her voice trembling as she says: Sakura your father he-e is no-ot what-t he looks-s li-ke.

After some long breaths she continue -Sakura your father is now an missing-nin.

I am honestly not surprised. He had told me before the mission that he was gonna go. He refused to tell me why. He also gave me katana. A really nice katana with pink sakura petals on. I look down on my mother and feel a little sick.

I cant stand seeing her like. She just cries and cries. It remembers me off the time before she met my father. She had really big money problems and worked often the hole day. She was really depressed and tried suicide. I can only pray that things will get better. I hug my mother and can feel how I too starts crying. But I'm not worried about father. He said that he would return. Even my young mind understands that my thoughts are naïve but I push that to the side and focus only on one thing. -Everything vill be alright.

Later that night when I am in my bed lying thinking on everything that happened today I can feel a pain in my eyes I look in the mirror and I see how a whiteness is slowly developing from the corner of my eye. I scream out in pain. Blindly I walk out in the living-room but what I see there is much more painful than my eye. My mother on the floor with a knife through her heart. I scream and cry. The pain in my eye is just getting badder and I black out.


End file.
